To test the hypothesis that agents that agents that stimulate endogenous glucose production, and particularly those with multiple glycemic action, will result in more sustained and physiological increments in plasma glucose from hypoglycemic levels we plan to :1) examine the glycemica actions of alanine and of terbutaline in IDDM and controls. 2) Develop a model of moderate clinical hypoglycemia to test these and other treatments.